Rowen's Magical adventure
by Trollytrolltrollz
Summary: Rowen ends up having a horrible day due to many factors including the Elric brothers. No offense intened. Waring - There is a reason this account is called "TrollyTrollTrollz"


The fateful day  
Once there was a very ecentric young girl, her name was Rowen. Rowen was thirteen years old. Rowen  
was short for her age but she was very loud. She had chin length dark brown hair and green eyes. All  
of the things she talked about were disturbing and her hobby was destroying innocence. But Rowen  
had a very big fear - of Audi's! She claimed that she "Hated" Elricest; But as we all know that Rowen  
really loves a bit of elricest : ).

One Saturday Rowen was at a sleepover at her friend Brettafly's house. Brettafly's younger  
brother Soullessbeing went over to Rowen and started to converse "Hey, Rowen I haven't looked at the  
elricest story with you recently... Heh heh heh! Oh by the way there is some crisp's in the car  
for you." Soullessbeing smirked as he said this.  
"Really? How yummy I'll go get them now!" Rowen replied with a hyper voice. As Rowen walked  
out to the car. Soullessbeing silently followed her out side the house.

Rowen opened the door to the silver car and put her head inside the car her eyes darting  
everywhere. Then suddenly Soullessbeing came up behind Her holding a bat. Soullessbeing  
swung the bat, hitting at her head. Rowen collapsed parcuily on the floor, Soullessbeing  
shoved her into the car. He then slammed the door and ran round to the drivers seat and  
drove off at full sped. Just as Soullessbeing and Brettafly s dad came out the house.

I really want some toast Rowen thought as she lay on the hard cold floor of a building  
with her eyes tightly shut. Her mind drifted back. Slowly the memories of what happened  
returned. Rowen slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did she regretted it deeply.  
All around her were cars but these were no ordinary cars they were Audis. She was in a Audi factory!

Then the large doors at the far end of the factory opened, Rowen stared in horror as The evil king  
of Audi s Zac Effron came in. He was in an sick green Audi and was wearing a small gold Audi crown.  
Then he spoke his voice almost deafening Rowen with its horribleness. "Come Rowen, join me, you  
are my one, my only, now let us make little Audi babies together" His voice almost as ugly as his face.  
Rowen blushed at the very thought of it but then screamed in a extremely disgusted voice  
"YUCK!NO!NEVER!DEFIANTLY NOT WITH YOU!NOT EVEN IF IT WAS YOU IN HAIRSPRAY!"  
But Zac came closer and closer. Noooo... Rowen cried out as he walked towards her. Suddenly  
the wall behind her started to break and fall. Rowen looked up in horror and tears came to her  
eyes. She screamed out in fear. Suddenly a short stranger who was clouded by dust Transmutated the falling wall.

"My hero!" Rowen cried out in pure joy. But then the dust began to clear and Rowen could  
now see who her savoir was. It was none other than EDWARD ELRIC! Rowen stared in  
pure amazement. Suddenly Zac Effron turned and tried to use his power of ultimate ugliness on Edward.  
Edward then Transmutated a mirror and Zac saw his own face and started melting and burning.

" GAHHHH! THE PAIN! IT BURNS! AHHHH! MY FACE ITS, ITS SO DAMN UGLY! IT HURTS!  
I M DYING!" Screamed Zac in utter pain. Then he turned to ash and was eaten by one of  
Alphonse Elric's cats. Edward walked up to Rowen and reluctantly held  
Out his hand. Come, we need to leave this place, I can take you back to your house...  
Edward said bluntly. Rowen stared at him.

The memories of the Elricest story came back to her head. She got up and ran to the exit of  
the room as fast as she could then turned back to Edward Elric and screamed  
"...(An amazing very offensive speech containing many rude words and  
References from Various Elricest Stories Rowen had Read)" She then slammed the  
door so hard it made the room shake. Edward was left staring at the door completely  
dumbstruck. Rowen ran down the dark hall. Then she spotted a boy with blonde-ish hair  
playing with two really cute black and grey tabby cat's.

She gasped, it was Alphonse Elric. She pictured the elricest story with all the _lovely_ detail.  
Alphonse realized that she was staring at him Is there a problem? Alphonse asked confused.  
Rowen just ran straight onward s and shoved him out the way. She ran and ran. At last she  
found the exit from the factory. She shoved the door open and rushed out. Soon her feet  
started hurting so she stopped to take a breath. She sighed that day had been so bad.  
Her day had been so bad.

Huh that's odd the floor is black with a white dashed line down the middle. _Hmm.._  
_That reminds me of something_. Rowen puzzled. _Oh wait! That s the design of a road!_ Then  
Rowen looked up to see a shinning Audi heading full sped for her. As it got closer she saw  
the passengers, it was Edward and Alphonse Elric. Rowen s scream as the headlights of the  
Audi got closer were drowned out by the horn off the Audi. An evil smile flashed across Edward's face.

* * *

The End  
Thanks for reading

This was sponsored by:  
;..; - The Vampire Smiley  
The World is Round with Pink Sheep  
Loves me Not ~e& Desu  
The Magical Sparkling Egg  
The Magical Rainbow Ship  
The Magical Gold Cow  
The Very Magical Ring  
The Magical Vending Machine  
Onigiri Pitch


End file.
